


Cuddling

by Lazyyuan



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazyyuan/pseuds/Lazyyuan
Summary: How I imagine Mo Guan Shan and He Tian will be once they’re already a couple in the future… needless to say, I spend a lot of my time imagining different scenarios involving the two of them but only a few ever end up on paper and even less on my computer. Sorry for the errors I hope you enjoy this at least a bit.





	Cuddling

The sound of a door opening and closing caused the dozing red-haired man to wake up from his highly deserved but unintended afternoon nap and for the other occupant of the couch resting its head on his lap to let out a groan that was no sooner followed by a fluffy tail wagging in the air as though it was waving hello.

“You’re back early.” Guan Shan said nonchalantly, eyes again glued on the cooking magazine he was reading beforehand.

“Class got canceled” He Tian responded whilst placing his bag on the coffee table and sitting on the corner of the couch feeling a tad bit disappointed at the lack of enthusiasm in the other mans greeting. Sighing, he turned his attention to the pup who now left the comfort of Guan Shan’s lap as it jumped onto his open arms and excitedly licked his face.

‘At least someone’s happy to see me’ he thought dejectedly glancing at his lover who paid him no mind feeling stupid for even feeling happy upon hearing his class got canceled knowing that he would be able to go home a couple of hours earlier than usual.

‘So much for thinking I’d finally get to spend more lovey-dovey time with my little Mo’

Guan Shan, on the other hand, was pretending to be engrossed with his magazine waiting for his chicken dick to say something; a bit annoyed that he seemed more interested in playing with the pup not that he could blame him because she was just too cute. So he waited and when he had finally felt He Tian getting off the couch, he closed his magazine and sat up expectingly but was only greeted with the sight of his retreating figure as he walked inside their room and shut the door rather loudly. Cursing, he followed him inside the room in time to see him undressing and heading for the shower leaving a trail of his clothes on the floor like an undisciplined child.

“What’s with that mug?! Someone pissed you off?”

“Don’t bother! Just get back to your fucking precious magazine!”

“Why the fuck are you mad at me you fucker I’m the one who should be pissed right now!” he retorted leaving for the door “And pick up your fucking clothes bastard I’m not your mom what are you? A child?!” and finally slamming it shut.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
A couple of hours later, Guan Shan, feeling just a bit worried for the lack of activity and sign of life inside the bedroom, finally surrendered and checked for the state of his lover whom he found buried under the covers.

“Come on, how long are you gonna sulk like that? Dinners getting cold and the pup's looking for you.” He added the last part to add a sense of urgency and was rewarded with a groan and the sound of the bedsheets shifting but nothing more. Letting out a loud sigh, he approached the bed and took his place beside the lump , throwing a leg and an arm over him and willing himself the courage to say the words he knew were his last resort to end this stupid dispute.

“Tian” he whispered.

“I’m hungry, let’s eat, I don’t want to eat alone.”

“Please… l-love” he said the last word so quietly and so fast that he wondered if the other man actually heard him

“Say that again.” 

“Bastard, you heard me well.” He responded, squeezing the lump with his outstretched limbs.

“I won’t eat.”

“Then die.”

“You’re so heartless little Mo… would you be happy if I died from hunger?”

“Well, if you decided it for yourself then who am I to stop you? Think of it… if you did die from starvation I now have a heart wrenching answer to throw to all the people asking me why I chose cooking as a career.” Laughing, he added trying to sound dramatic “Oh you see… my lover… he happened to have died from starvation after getting himself stranded on a remote island made of bed sheets and pillows you know so it gives me so much comfort to be able to provide people with heartwarming meals!” 

“Well, at least you called me your lover.” Chuckling, He Tian emerged alas from the covers to kiss his lover on his open laughing mouth before finally settling on leaving a trail of kisses down to his neck. Sighing contentedly, Guan Shan buried his fingers on the mop of dark hair in front of him.

“I’m sorry… I couldn’t get over how upset you were last year when I forgot about our.. our anniversary and I wanted to you know exert a bit of effort but I didn’t want to appear too ea-“

“Wait, what do you mean?” He Tian asked, looking up at his partner’s reddening face in wonder.

“I’m talking about last year dumbass when you sulked for a week and … wait, are you telling me you forgot about what today-“ 

‘Fuck I’m screwed’

“No, of course not! What are you saying little Mo? How could I forget about today?” trying to divert his attention, he grabbed ahold of his hands.

“Now now better eat the food while it’s still warm my lo-” 

Sadly, He Tian never really got to finish his statement before a pillow was aggressively shoved in his face and he was left on the bed in bewilderment. 

“Oh come on! Guan Shan!”


End file.
